


Pierced

by Ya_dun_goofed



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angst, Gen, hes gonna feel that in the morning yeesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_dun_goofed/pseuds/Ya_dun_goofed
Summary: Gideon gets another hole in him





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old vent fic >.>  
> Sorry Gids!

A dark serpentine river flowed around a small island of stones. Perched in the center sat a demon who was rather pleased with himself. They knew for certain the man couldn't turn this down, for the whole cities would know he was a coward for doing so. The people were so desperate for hope they clung to this traveler named Gideon and demanded him to challenge Achre. The demon also knew this man harbored an unsurpassable strength, fabled to be close to that of the old god that once passed through this plane. 

They relished the thought of taking a god down. 

Not only would it be satisfying to take down another challenge but it would elevate their own status to its rightful place and those humans will finally taste true fear. Achre grinned at that and his tail swished. Just at the sun perched on the fine line of the horizon, he could see the group they had heard so much of: the telepath, the fire wielder, the witch and the warrior. 

"What an strange handful." Achre mused silently.

The group stopped just short of the shore, staring back at him. 

"So, is this little lion man here to slay me?" Achre called out.   
There was a silence as the warrior stepped forth and the rest held back. 

"Yes." He shouted, silver armor glistening.

"Good, good." Achre stood up on his dainty hooves and stretched. "Cross this river and then you can fight me paladin." The man seemed hesitant, looking down at the solid dark water. It was once clean and fresh but the human of the city up river polluted with foul magic and trash until it was beyond recognition.  
It was now the greatest weapon Achre weilded in this fight. If the paladin crosses through it will melt his defenses. 

"It is safe to cross, i promise." The demon placed a clawed hand over its chest and the necromancer snorted.  
"No i mean it, how did you think i got here?" Achre was not a liar. Or at least not a blatant liar, only imps made this mistake. They bore no wings and drops still fell from their impressively tall horns. Achre could see the telepath trying to push for something to the man, likely convincing him this was a terrible idea but Achre had faith. 

Patience was key. 

\--------

Gideon huffed. No one was helpful in providing why exactly this demon was so insistent on challenging him. Ignoring Jaces last protests, he stepped into the cold dark water.   
The first step was easy, as did the others that followed. He was almost hypnotized into passing through as more of him was submerged. It reached up to his chest and the water was only cold but there was a sensation that buzzed lightly. His foot hit a thick rope parallel to him and without much thought he reaches down to help him cross through the current. The sensation grew worse as it burned his skin and bubbles trailed up from his nose as he held his breath, now submerged. When the water filled his ears, he expected no sound to be heard in the water but there was something loud enough for his ears to pick up, but still too faint. It sounded almost like muttering to him.   
Looking up, he noticed how far the surface was and panicked. The mutterings turned to voices trying to speak. Some of these voices were almost familiar, but others less so. Between the burning sensation and the voices any other soul would turn back and run but he needed to prove these people that they couldn't be pushed around by demons like that one. His feet kept marching on rhythmically, like a march as his mind raced. Soon, he saw faces in the darkness surrounding him and scenes of his friends laying slain.   
He closed his eyes and followed with his hands grasping the rope. The pain was getting unbearable in his skin as well as his lungs just as his head popped out of the water. Gideon gasps and coughs as he lets go of the rope and walks out to the demon.  
The occasional small breeze felt colder and harsher from how raw his skin felt.  
However, the demon merely looked like it went for a dip in the water. He raised a brow at it as its tail lashed from side to side. 

Achre clapped their hands together, lightly startling Gideon. "So you do have this ability they speak of! Good. Your friends would have died crossing this river." There was a childlike grin full of strange teeth. Gideons jaw tensed at this and he nodded. 

He withdrew his sword just as the demon did. A ray of sun peaked through the dark, smog like clouds, making his sword shine just a tad. The demons blade was rusty and jagged with curves unheard of in normal swords. 

"On my mark, we start fighting. Winner walks away from this alive." He swings his wicked blade experimentally, Gideon nodded.  
The others wanted to speak up but there was little else to do other then watch.   
After time crawls slowly the demon yells something and they both charge forward like rams. The swords cry out as they clash and swing through the air. Achre was swift and sneaky in his method, using his tail to try and trip Gideon but he had a feeling this would be a problem.   
The demon screeches loud and shrill as his wiry tail hits the ground, blood spurting from the end. Gideon keeps his eyes focused on Achre still as the demon swings at him even faster, rage burning in his veins.

Then the worst happened.

He gasped inwardly as he felt his insides rip apart at the impact but there was no pain. 

Not yet. 

His gaze turns downwards as he sees the hilt of the sword sticking out but he cant turn or move much from the blade being buried in the wall.   
For a moment, he was in disbelief. It felt like one those illusion tricks jace played on him as the others watched in horror.   
Their expressions contorted to panic as they ran over to their injured ally, no, friend but stopped at the waters edge. 

That didnt stop Chandra and Nissa, however.   
Readying herself, she leaped over the water and white hot fire coiled around her legs which shot her upwards in an arch. Nissas eyes glowed as plants erupted from the ground to form a bridge over the water but the stalks were a sickly grey and could only go so far. As the wounded man, things moved more slowly as he watches chandra glide over the water, the whites of lilianas eyes and Jaces mouth open in a shout.   
His attention then pulls away to the monster in front of him that delivered the blow.  
Gideons hand reaches out to grab the collar of the demons ebony armor and drags him close. Words bubbled out in his mind but his mouth couldnt cooperate, spewing blood out instead. The red spray on the demons face makes the monsters sneer grow wider as things get faster again. Pain finally blooms in his chest and body as he heaves another breath. He raises a fist weakly to land a strike but his hand is slapped aside. The demons fist knocks into his face and his thoughts are jostled from then slamming onto the soil. From the intensity of the pain and the impact of the punch he cant think. 

His eyes turn downwards, glazed over and trying to do the mental equivalent of regaining his balance. He can feel jaces mind try to talk to him but he cant process what hes saying as if hes gone mad.   
The floor around him was a dark red, he noted. A lifetime of experience told him that was too much soaking the floor, and that whoever it bled from was a dead man. "I cant die though" something whispered, darkness creeping around the edges of his vision as he feels heat touch his back. "..... Cant..."


End file.
